


Tired

by Justa_girl_withapen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa_girl_withapen/pseuds/Justa_girl_withapen
Summary: My very first time posting please give feed back! Not a fandom related in this one but I may post more fandom related pending how this is received! Thank you!





	Tired

She was so tired. Her head fell back against her seat and her eyes closed slowly Such a long day she thought as she rolled her head from side to side then down to her chest to really stretch out. I'm so tired she thought again as she started her car and pushed it into drive, it glided easily forward as she applied some gas and took the corner headed to the gas station. This small town at least had something to offer a twenty four gas station which helped when she worked late hours which she seemed to be doing a lot. In no real rush to get home her boyfriend who was in a mood anyway and she was still so damn tired she waited for the pump closest to the door even though there were five empty spots she very easily could have taken. As the car in front of her exited the spot, she pulled in and slid into park not bothering to turn off the car as she grabbed her wallet and swung open her door. Much to her surprise he was parked right next to her it caught her off guard but she smiled and walked into the gas station. She held the door open for him as she entered not really wanting to wait for him to grab it but doing it anyway. He smiled and thanked her like always she smiled back and nodded not really feeling like trading niceties today. Gas station boy is what she called him in her head, not that he was really a boy probably a little older than her but gas station man sounded weird to her so she just ran with boy. He cut down an aisle and disappeared out of her sight she never really followed him but today she thought what the hell? why not? 

He stared at the snacks that lined the shelves normal gas station things candy, cookies and the like. She pretended to read something as she moved closer to him not really knowing what exactly she was doing but not caring either it's not like she wanted anything other then to kill time. While reading the label of whatever latest candy had come out his smile caught her attention. She turned her head to the left and noticed he was holding the same candy bar she was. His eyes met hers and grinned ok weird she thought but then again was it really? It's a candy aisle with candy so the possibility of grabbing the same one wasn't really that odd. She set down the bar and walked towards the counter really only here for the same thing she always buys cigarettes. The cashier is waiting with them already rung up and asks if she needs anything else she nods no and pays sliding them off the counter and conveniently right onto the floor. Really?! Her brain is so fried at this point she almost considers leaving them there. Before she could make her hands work they are being extended out to her by the gas station boy. Met again with the same smile he always wears he pushes them towards her she extends her hand and takes them their fingers brush each other lightly nothing weird just normal for handing someone something. She takes them mutters a thank you and pushes open the door to leave. She watches him step up to the counter out of the corner of her eye as she leaves. I am so tired. 

Pulling open the car door that for some reason feels so heavy now she groans out in annoyance. Gas she remembers great back into the store like a weirdo who can't remember why she came to the GAS station. She digs out a crumpled twenty dollar bill looks up at the pump number resights it in her head checks again and makes her way to the counter for the second time tonight. The bell at the door chirps as she enters without looking up she directs her voice at the gas station attendant. 

“Guess im more tired then i realised i forgot what I came here to actually-..” her voice trails off as her eyes meet the attendant who is frozen in fear as he gas station boy points a shiney slim gun in her face. His eyes are not soft and grey like they always are when they meet here she takes a second to put together the situation that is playing out in front of her. 

“Looks like maybe I should come back later,” she jokes as the gas station attendants eyes grow wide with fear that she may actually leave her alone. “I'm just kidding,” she said, hoping to calm her fears. It doesn't seem to help much but no one prepares you for what to say when your getting held at gunpoint. 

“Please forgive me.” gas station boy says taking his eyes from hers and back to the attendant. His eyes flicker as he pulls the trigger with what seemed like ease from where she stood. The flash was so fast she didn't really comprehend what happened for a few seconds until she felt his hands on her moving her towards the counter now littered with the young attendents blood. Her stomach churned as the smell of iron filled the air around her. God i'm so tired her own thoughts swimming as she slid down the front of the counter to the floor her eyes closing as she hit the ground. 

“Here,” he extended a pack of cigarettes towards her opened as he lite one himself “helps with the feelings that will hit you in a few minutes.” he said as he crouched in front of her almost as though this was normal for him. He extended a lighter and flicked it twice to get it to light slowing bringing it closer to the cigarette he offered her. Instinctively she drew a short drag and then another not knowing exactly what she should be doing. 

He motioned towards the counter as if that wasn't the only thing that was a big deal right now the only thing they would talk about the biggest thing right now. “She was a bad person,” he says taking a long drag flicking it as if it had ash on it already. She watched as a hot fell forward burning out seconds after falling. “Seriously she was,” he started again “but what would make you believe me anyway you just watched me shoot her in the face with no real emotion and now here I am trying to make conversation with the gas station girl.” he sounded annoyed as if it was her fault he decided to kill a young gas station attendant. She closed her eyes hoping maybe she had just fallen asleep and this didn't actually happen just now. Willed herself to wake up and be home or at the very least in her car she felt his eyes on her, felt his want for her to say something all she could muster was, 

“I call you gas station boy in my head too.” she felt almost shy saying it out loud, what is wrong with me? she thought taking a drag from her cigarette. Lights? She thought to herself wouldn't have pegged him for a lights guy then again did peg him as a killer either. She stared at him now wondering if he was going to explain or kill her or what. At this point i guess she didn't really care which one he choose but hoped he would do something other then stare at her. She watched as a smile crept across his face damn she thought he is actually handsome in an odd way. He finished his cigarette and stood up motioned a hand in her direction which she took and pulled her to her feet. 

“You know I missed you Dani.” he said as he stood her up and walked towards the door her head swirled as he opened the door and lead her to her car. Pulling open the door to the car he set her inside leaving the door open as he pumped twenty dollars worth of gas into her tank. “I really do miss you.” he continues as he leans into the car staying just far enough into the shadow for her to see him but just enough for it to be hard to see his whole face. 

“Why now?” she questioned starting to clear the fog that had consumed her brain just minutes prior. “Why couldn't you just let me be alone let me be happy..”her voice was breaking she took another drag from her cigarette but it burnt out. He offered up a light again almost like he knew this would happen of course he knew she thought he always does. She accepted the light and sighed he wasn't going to ever leave her alone not while she was still breathing not while she still was his. “I am so tired.” she breathed as he slid the barrel of the gun along her hairline nestled it around the base of her skull she closed her eyes, she knew this day was coming for a long time and she was ok with it. “Im so tired.” she said again taking another drag from her cigarette feeling it burn her lips just slightly feeling his hand take it from her she imagined it hitting the ground a golden spray of light as it hit the ground. 

He placed his head on hers she felt his warm breathe in her ear and a single tear hit her cheek slowly sliding down her chin as he gave he a light kiss and pulled back his head.  
“I know you are,” he said, his voice shook she knew this was hard for him too but this is how it worked. “Lets go to bed now.” he whispered she felt her heart race and she smiled. The world went dark and she felt no pain finally she thought i'm not so tired anymore.


End file.
